gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Stuff I've archived your talk page and semi-protected it so hopefully new users and vandals will leave you alone. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Tom Talk 15:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Tom, I clicked on the link and it states the wiki doesn't exist. You sure you wrote out the right link? Dan the Man 1983 16:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I ain't worried about it, because in the past we have had the same happen with Bully and Bully Fanon wiki, where a user who was in a dispute with myself and a few others at the time start his own Bully wiki and it never went anywhere. It's not really a problem until he starts advertising his wiki on here. Dan the Man 1983 16:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Who the hell deleted my "Cesar Vialpando's Red savanna" page? What the hell was the problem with it? Was there a page about it? No. Was it wrong? No. Did it contain new information? Yes. So I'm waiting for your answer. Please let me know who did this. I am starting to get really annoyed about deleting valid pages.XXLVenom998 19:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC)XXLVenom998 21:27, September 15, 2011 (CET) Promoted to administrator I've promoted you to administrator. I think you should be repromoted to bureaucrat too but I'd rather Dan agree to it instead of just making the promotion myself. This way you can get back to work without having to wait, cos Dan's been semi-active for a bit. Jeff (talk| ) 18:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks, if you look at my talk page archive 4 you can see that Dan said I could be a Bureaucrat again if I came back but I'm happy to wait to see if he still feels that way, I don't really need the ability to promote users right now anyway :). Have I missed much? Tom Talk 18:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you here again Tom :) -- Ilan xd 18:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice to have you back. Winter Moon 02:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Since both me and Jeff agree, I have made you a B'crat, which was agreed upon in the past that if you ever return you would be returned to B'crat. Dan the Man 1983 19:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5 trailer So, what do you think? -- Ilan xd 16:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope that ALL San Andreas will return! -- Ilan xd 16:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? Who gave you permission to delete my page? I created a page for the Galil, a rifle that I saw in the trailer. -- Ilan xd 17:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Then delete the gaili page, or I will propose it for deletion and offer enough proof to have it deleted. :I will delete all pages that are made up of speculation, there are a lot of guns that look similar to that gun, it could be anyone of them. Tom Talk 17:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Now that I am over it Now that I am over it not being Vice City, I am looking forward to this game now haha! Dan the Man 1983 18:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really wanted Vice City, I'm still praying that you can get a flight there (I know there is almost no chance of that) ;). Los Santos looks amazing though and despite my initial thoughts of the protagonist I'm pretty confident it will be a great game. Tom Talk 18:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also check out the new message wall feature on the L.A. Noire Wiki, it replaces talk pages and is kind of like facebook. Tom Talk 18:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) gta Hey Tom, do you think instead of having "It is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto series." It should be " It is the next installment in the Grand Theft Auto series" ? Publowle 15:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Link http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html Here's the link to Rockstar's announcement of GTA V. I assume the link doesn't confirm that LS won't be in Southern California? GTAV screenshots We don't have a template specifically for GTAV screenshots yet. I'll make one, but til then just use . I also moved your images to File:Protagonist-GTAV.png and File:Protagonist-GTAV-headshot-rear.png. Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I just made Template:Gtav screenshot. Now I have to figure out how to add it to the menu. Jeff (talk| ) 19:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) City infobox template I can't fix it. For some reason it's displaying "nowiki" tags, but when I try to edit the template itself there aren't any of those. The problem might be Wikia's fault and not ours. Wikia's been having some sort of technical issues lately. Like, over on Bully Wiki there was this thing where I deleted a page, it didn't show in the deletion log and then I couldn't restore it. So I say leave it alone for a day or two and then complain on Community Central about it if it hasn't been fixed. Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know that either. Could be Wikia's technical difficulties, could be that all the activity here is stressing the software and making it glitch. Jeff (talk| ) 19:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Veindemont Observation Deck Hi could you explain why the page was deleted, i understand it had no content but i am going through a glitch where only on this wikia i can't edit. Whereas on others i can. What would have been there is information :Alright thanks anyway then, I've seen what the screen should look like and i'm missing a bunch of tool bars and i'm not able to type in the main part. So i'll mess around with my account and see what that does. Userpage protection After that vandal's edit to your userpage, I went ahead and protected it fully. Dan the Man 1983 16:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've been after Wikia to rangeblock him, but seems like everyone's asleep at the wheel over on community central. Jeff (talk| ) 17:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, do you know what's going on with Wikia at the moment? Tom Talk 18:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't know what was going on with Wikia, but I now know who the guy is. And the policy on him is, don't talk to him, don't talk about him, just block his usernames and revert his shit. If you can let me know when you're actually on Wikia I'll hop into chat and explain. In the mean time I'm going to move a few rangeblocks I installed on Bully Wiki against him over here. Jeff (talk| ) 20:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll refrain from replying to his messages. Tom Talk 20:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) It's not JUST Los Santos It's just a city. Yes, it's still being remade, but there's no way in hell R* would add a mountain right there out of the blue. It's either Chilliad or another differently named parody of Mount Diablo. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 19:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Tom. Can you block this guy, he's clearly a sockpuppet of that dan jeff hater earlier today. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Image Why did you remove the Mount Chiliad image from GTA V? It is leaked stuff I found. Link There's a link to a video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8IrwR4AWD0 Also, from the same user who posted this, posted a massive info dump about the game (I didn't write it), pastebin here: it includes spoilers: http://pastebin.com/RCfpx5KA MysticSG 23:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Block Request Hey Tom, can you block this guy: User:SAfreaque,. You should check what he wrote on the I'll Take Her... page. -- Ilan xd 18:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) English We use whichever as the wiki's language is just English. It is a live and let live arrangement aslong as the wiki is done in English. If a page is written in British English, then it should stay that way, same goes for a page written in American English. Dan the Man 1983 23:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Our blocking policy has changed during your hiatius. Please check it out since I noticed that you still do not inform people of their blocking and the reasons why. Dan the Man 1983 09:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :SAfreaque. Dan the Man 1983 04:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually Our policies didn't change, so much as Dan unilaterally changed them without official consensus. A few months back Gboyers (dude from the other wiki) had his block here expire and he started posting here trying to tell me how to run the wiki. Well after watching me and Gboyers argue on my talk page, Dan decided that he was right about everything and we were wrong about everything, deleted our competency policy and rewrote half of the policies that already existed. I did not bother to contest any of these changes because they were designed to keep the users from running wild. And so if I had, Dan would have just made a community-wide vote and of course all the users would have sided with him because they prefer doing whatever they feel like doing to obeying the rules. But what I'm getting at is if you see any policies that he changed while you were gone and you disagree with his changes, feel free to call a bureaucrat's vote on whether to keep or get rid of his changes. Jeff (talk| ) 18:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) GTA V ideas and it won't upload It won't let me add, it, if I paste it can you upload it for me please: A female protagonist I personally think it's something different, if GTA V's meant to be the last GTA in its series (like I've heard from many people and seen on different websites and I can't remember which ones.) But likewise if there was a female protagonist, I'm sure it would be one of the most popular GTA games, I'm not saying make everything all girlie, maybe just the protagonist (who'd care about what she looks like) and if people say a female protagonist would be weak, I don't think so, look at Lil' Kim; she calls herself "The Queen Bee" and has an album called "La Bella Mafia" and she's a strong woman, and Beyoncé released a song earlier this year that has the lines "Girls, who runs this, '''run this'/mother?" (depending on which music station you've seen the video on) and "''Who run the world? (Girls)" and she's a female implying female empowerment and that she ain't to be messed with, also I saw on X-Factor one of the judges has a tattoo on her arm saying "The Female Boss", maybe none of this has anything to do with GTA V, but it shows that female's aren't all meek and got the body strength of a kitten, if anything is to be shown by is GTA III as it had the [http://gta.wikia.com/Catalina token female antagonist (and one of the best'' one (in my opinion) ever], did that make GTA III's sales flop? I doubt that, it's released a 10th anniversary edition, maybe if Rockstar sees this, her story line could be this, her name is Jentina Brown, as a kid she was a good daughter, got good grades at school, had dreams of being a doctor, a perfect housewife, but once she reached the age of 15, that's when it all changed, she got picked on at school, for being a smart girl and a pretty girl by some jealous girls, that's when she started to rebel, got in fights at school, enjoyed a bit of cockatoo (hint, hint), (I'm not being sexist or a bastard, I respect all aspects of the female body, grew up with an older sister who was proper and not a slag) did drugs, skipped school, had a boyfriend who was a gangster, been in and out of jail during his teen years (I'm not acting all holier than thou but it's her background story and one of my best friends was a bit like that, ain't seen her in a few years) that's what dragged her into the gangster world, the dreams of being a doctor became who could get the most $100 notes in her thong, be it on a pole/in the back of a man's Banshee, then her boyfriend, (the one from the trailer, he's a lot older than Jentina, he wears a lot of suits talks in a fancy accent, dreams of having a family, he's no one's fool, his front is drug pushing/pimping/money laundering) then one day he came home drunk and became abusive threatened he'd cut her throat as she asked him how much had he had to drink? She reaches out for a candlestick (a new weapon in the GTA series) whacks him with it, one of her neighbours heard the argument and the thud and calls 911, the police arrest Jentina, she gets a minimum of three years for self-defence (or whatever is the real time for doing it), she worries about when he gets released he'd come and finish her off (this could be the opening cutscene all this ) she goes back home, packs up a suitcase with clothes (or lack of clothes), money (enough for a flight on USAir to where ever GTA V's set in, she rings an old client of hers (he's about 38 and she's 29, he made a friendship with Jentina, he thought she was to good to be a stripper/prostitute and use to give her weighty envelopes with tips and always would tell her to buy something nice for herself) once she gets there she builds up her own empire (like how most sorry all of GTA games if you think of it), be it sleeping around with men/manipulating them into doing her stuff (something she's very good at) she'd end up being a drug lady, owned the biggest mansion hideout with a view of the ocean, a swimming pool, her own walk-in wardrobe, you name it. However near the end of the game, her boyfriend finds one of her phone bills and he phones the phone company to say it's been stolen can they tell him where it was last used, in where she's hiding, he gets the next plane to find her, goes to her first safehouse where her roommate lives, they get into an argument, her roommate he threatens him and gets killed, the boyfriend had a machete and cut his arm off with it and then beats him to death, Jentina then goes there for the next mission and sees that on the wall in blood is a message "I know where you are, meet me by the pier, I just wanna talk, nothing else, she goes there and sees him, they talk for a bit, but she took a gun with her, he comes after her, tries to strangle her, a gunshot is heard, the camera zooms into the water where her boyfriend’s body is, she killed him, the last thing she says to him is "You stupid son of a bitch" she walks away, the camera shows her walking and her hailing a cab, the credits roll, the cab goes straight to her mansion she walks up the stairs to her bed, it shows her taking off a black dress, goes into a shower, closes the shower door, end of the credits, also you'd be able to customiseher hair from length to colour, she starts off as blonde with brown streaks, what she wears, from underwear to clothes even shoes, jewellery, make-up, you'll be able to go out clubbing, getting drunk, which would be better than GTA IV's way, you'd talk more like, "Did I leave my thong in there?" "Hey where am I?" "Oh shit I'm gonna puke," you'd be able to text/e-mail/shop online for food, drugs, clothes, booze, you name it, people yourself like "you got any missions for me?" "Do you wanna go clubbing?" even send pictures of Jentina to other male characters in the game. I'm not trying to say make it all girly, I'm just saying a female protagonist is what I'd like to see, I wish Rockstar would see these ideas. Also one of ideas is the radios, I would like a UK hip-hop radio station as well as an US hip-hop radio station (so players from America or other parts of the world could hear and compare the UK artist like Example, Bashy, Chipmunk, N-Dubz, Lady Sovereign, Shystie, Tinchy Stryder, Tinie Tempah, Ms. Dynamite to the artist we love on the other side of the pond (I'd love B.I.G.'s song "Juicy" and nasty Girl by him with 2Pac's song "Dear Mama" on them), I would also like to have a R&B station with Mariah Carey's song "Up Out My Face" with Nicki Minaj, I would love a UK garage radio, Drum & Bass radio station like MSX and a Dubstep station with Katy B's song "Lights On", I'd love a dancehall and reggae radio station and an Old school hip-hop station and a clubby/dance station, I would also love more fast cars, more missions, you name it, I want it to knock GTA III off of my top 10 games. And I think I saw it on here, a few months back, or another website, I didn't take much notice really, if that's any help :|.White&Gold 12:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It was on Google, a picture of GTA V with a bridge and Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas, funny I clicked on it and it brought me here, and there was something that said "Finish what was started" or something like that.White&Gold 12:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I meant it won't let me upload on the wishlist thingy, that needs to be unlocked.White&Gold 15:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Monaco Skin Hey Tom, is it, by any chance, possible for GTA Wiki to re-install the Monaco skin for their users to use?--MrLVD 03:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you? (please give a resonable and straight answer).--MrLVD 11:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just found out GTA5's suspected partagonist is named Robert De Silva. However i cannot change that page because it is locked. Please unlock it or edit it yourself(that name was confirmed on IMDB) Happy Birthday Hey Tom, I saw that you changed your age in the userbox to "17", so HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAN!!!!! -- Ilan xd 20:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Happy belated Birthday. Dan the Man 1983 09:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey User:Big Sug and User:ray boccino keep changing the infobox pictures of several characters. -- Ilan xd 19:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Danny sugden is the guy behind this, he needs to be blocked forever! -- Ilan xd 19:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that you've blocked the sockpuppet, but Daniel is blocked for only less than two months. -- Ilan xd 20:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) User: Shertje and Beeutifulkareenn can u block this user as he is not using GTA wikia properly, and seems to be a troll. This is waht he did http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Uhm_-_-&oldid=345425 he used esxtremely innaproproite langauge, including the f-word multiple times. SgtByrd 19:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it me or is Beeutifulkareenn the same person as above? They created a page for the same reason and on similar topics... and named it something random. Can you warn/ block this puser as this is what they did (though no explicit langauge this time) http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beeutifulkareenn&oldid=345491 SgtByrd 11:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC)SGT Byrd Dippo Yah srry about that, you see I edited immage where obama was relying his head with a hand in a fuck you position. I forgot to rename immage and imported Michelle's(i edited it because i wanted immage of Michele to be png.), but also I dont realy know how to delete it and replace it, could you do that? USER Relly no and Zachguy102 Can you please block these two. they are both trolls... http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Dreads_Torrent&oldid=346041 ... http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora&oldid=346015